Doji Nanako
. His hair should be black too, but his green eyes are a distinguishing feature. If I had more skill with image editing, I would apply these alterations myself...]] General *Clan: Crane *Family: Doji *School/Rank: Doji Courtier 3 (Daidoji Trading Council) 10-Box Meters: *Honor: 6.5 *Glory: 1 *Status: 1 Background and Description (Background and description pending.) Appearance: Doji Nanako looks to be a young samurai-ko with a gentle face, innocent green eyes, and a blank expression that is almost an eensy frown. He is garbed in a furisode kimono with wide, swinging sleeves, colored in a gradient of pale, light aquamarine and teal. It bears a design of dull, yellow, thin, Y-shaped marks are scattered over it. Above and over his heart is the mon of the Doji, and opposite it is the same crest. Resting in between the two mons is a large pendant of solid gold, connected to a long, sturdy chain. The accessory is a three-pronged, Y-shaped, stylized representation of the foot of a crane. Nanako's hair is black and undyed, and is thick and luxurious. It does not reach past his neck, save for two long payots held together by a pair of solid hair tubes in white and trimmed in aquamarine. Atop his hair is a flat headdress that matches his kimono, with tassels of peacock feathers on its sides. Nanako's voice is pleasant and feminine, as sweet as a cherry. It lacks a wide range though, and Nanako is but a mediocre singer. He comes off as a bit soft-spoken and slightly timid, despite the length of his sentences. Nanako nevertheless does his best to sound confident. While not in court or in someone's home, Nanako's hands, all five fingers included, are enclosed by a pair of durable, leather gloves painstakingly dyed white. These ensure that his hands do not grow too calloused by his manipulation of horse and bow. Secured onto the side of his obi is a matching, white, leather quiver, and strapped to his back is an elegant yumi. Rings and Traits *Air: 4 (Awareness 5, Reflexes 4) *Earth: 3 (Willpower 3, Stamina 3) *Fire: 3 (Intelligence 3, Agility 3) *Water: 3 (Perception 3, Strength 3) *Void: 2 Skills Skill Masteries *Bugei: Kyujutsu 3: Doji Nanako can string a bow as a Simple Action rather than as a Complex Action. Advantages 2 point deficit. * The World of the Daimyox2 (13) Gain 5x2 Duty Points *The Daimyo's Path (10) Gain 8 Duty Points, may take lv3 Merchant Patron abilities, may not take lv3 abilities from other stations * Servant(Artisan) (3) Disadvantages *Small Physical (3 XP): Doji Nanako is on the younger side of the age spectrum of Rokugani samurai, and as such, receives a -1k0 penalty to melee damage rolls and a -1 penalty to his Water Ring for the purposes of Move Actions. Techniques *Rank 1: The Soul of Honor: As long as Doji Nanako's Honor Rank is 6.0 or higher, he gains a Free Raise on all Courtier, Etiquette, and Sincerity rolls. Also, by conversing with another person for a few minutes, he can make a Contested Roll of Courtier (Manipulation)/Awareness (7ke5) against the target's Etiquette (Courtesy)/Awareness to learn whether they are in need of any favors or assistance (such as needing travel papers to reach another province, for example). *Rank 2: Cranepitalism, Ho! (a.k.a. The Merchants who Lose Honor and Glory): Doji Nanako gains 10 bonus XP with which to spend on the Servant Advantage after character creation. Once per month, he can make a Commerce (Merchant)/Awareness roll (7k4) at TN 25 and gain an amount of koku equal to the amount by which his roll exceeds the TN. Alternatively, instead of gaining koku, he can make a Contested Roll of Commerce (Merchant)/Awareness against another person. If Doji Nanako succeeds, the person loses a number of koku equal to his roll result minus 25. *Rank 3: The Perfect Gift: Any time Doji Nanako is in court or in an urban area, he can roll Courtier/Awareness (7k4) at TN 20 to come up with a suitable gift or a helpful political favor for someone else. By calling Raises on this roll, he can acquire a rarer or more potent gift or favor. If such a gift or favor is accepted, Doji Nanako may immediately take that person as an Ally with 1-point Devotion, without XP cost (subject to the GM's permission). Combat (Offense) Quickness: *Initiative: 7k4 *Free Move Action: 10 feet *Simple Move Action: 20 feet *Maximum Movement per Round: 40 feet Melee Attacks: *Unarmed (Complex Action): Attack roll 3ku2 (dice do not explode), damage roll 2k1. *Wakizashi (Complex Action): Attack roll 3ku2 (dice do not explode), damage roll 4k2. Ranged Attacks: *Wakizashi (Complex Action): Attack roll 3ku3 (dice do not explode), damage roll 5k2, range 20 feet. *Yumi w/ Willow Leaf (Complex Action): Attack roll 7k4, damage roll 5k2, range 250 feet, +10 TN to all attack rolls if used on horseback. Grappling: *Initiate Grapple (Complex Action): Attack roll 3ku3 (dice do not explode), ignore any bonuses to target's Armor TN from armor. *Control Grapple (Start of Turn): Contested Skill Roll 3ku3 (dice do not explode). *Hit (Complex Action while Controlling): Damage roll 2k1. Combat (Defense) Defense (Unarmored): *Armor TN: 25 *Reduction: 0 Wounds: *Healthy: 0 to 15 Wounds ticked. +0 TN to all rolls. *Nicked: 16 to 21 Wounds ticked. +3 TN to all rolls. *Grazed: 22 to 27 Wounds ticked. +5 TN to all rolls. *Hurt: 28 to 33 Wounds ticked. +10 TN to all rolls. *Injured: 34 to 39 Wounds ticked. +15 TN to all rolls. *Crippled: 40 to 45 Wounds ticked. +20 TN to all rolls. Any attempt to make a Move Action is increased by one level of difficulty, so a Free Move Action requires a Simple Action and a Simple Move Action requires a Complex Action. *Down: 46 to 51 Wounds ticked. +40 TN to all rolls. Speaking can only be done in a whisper. Move Actions cannot be taken. Only Free Actions can be taken, unless a particular wound makes such impossible, and a Void Point must be spent to take a Free Action. *Out: 52 to 57 Wounds ticked. Immobile, unconscious, and likely dying. *Dead: 58+ Wounds ticked. Requiescat in pace. Inventory Clothing and Armor: *Extravagant Clothing: A fabulous furisode kimono with wide, swinging sleeves, colored in a gradient of pale, light aquamarine and teal. It bears a design of dull, yellow, thin, Y-shaped marks are scattered over it. A matching, flat headdress with peacock feather tassels on each side, along with a pair of solid hair tubes in white, serve as head accessories. This set of clothing also comes with a large pendant of solid gold, connected to a long, sturdy chain. The accessory is a three-pronged, Y-shaped, stylized representation of the foot of a crane. *Archery Gloves: A pair of sturdy, leather gloves that have been painstakingly dyed white. They cover all five fingers of each hand. *Quiver: A leather quiver dyed white. It is secured to the side of Doji Nanako's obi. Weapons: *Wakizashi *Yumi Arrows: *Willow Leaf: 8 Traveling Pack: *Fan: A larger-than-average folding fan constructed of green and blue peacock feathers, wide "eyes" included, from the Islands of Silk and Spice. It mimics the plumage of one of these magnificent birds. *Blacksmith's Hammer *Calligraphy Set *Coin Purse *Personal Chop *Rope (50 feet) *Small Hand Mirror *Small Knife (Non-Combat) *Spare Kimono and Sandals *Tea Set *Week's Rations Things Kept Elsewhere: *Katana: Left at home. Loose Change (1 koku = 5 bu, 1 bu = 10 zeni; 1 koku = 5 bu = 50 zeni): *Koku (Gold): 8 pieces *Bu (Silver): 0 pieces *Zeni (Copper): 0 pieces XP Progression *Starting Rings and Traits: Air 2 (Awareness 4), Earth 2, Fire 2, Water 2, Void 2 *Starting School Skills: Calligraphy 1, Courtier (Manipulation) 1, Etiquette (Courtesy) 1, Perform: Song 1, Perform: Storytelling 1, Sincerity 1, Tea Ceremony 1 XP Acquired: *Character Creation: 132 XP *Disadvantages: 3 XP *Cranepitalism, Ho!: 10 XP *Sessions: 26 XP *Total XP Acquired: 171 XP XP Spent: *Trait: Awareness 5 (20 XP) *Trait: Reflexes 4 (28 XP) *Trait: Willpower 3 (12 XP) *Trait: Stamina 3 (12 XP) *Trait: Intelligence 3 (12 XP) *Trait: Perception 3 (12 XP) *Trait: Strength 3 (12 XP) *High Skill: Courtier (Manipulation) 3 (5 XP) *High Skill: Divination 1 (1 XP) *High Skill: Etiquette (Courtesy) 3 (5 XP) *High Skill: Investigation 1 (1 XP) *High Skill: Medicine 1 (1 XP) *High Skill: Sincerity (Honesty) 3 (7 XP) *Bugei Skill: Athletics 1 (1 XP) *Bugei Skill: Bugei 1 (1 XP) *Bugei Skill: Defense 1 (1 XP) *Bugei Skill: Hunting 1 (1 XP) *Bugei Skill: Jiujutsu 1 (1 XP) *Bugei Skill: Kyujutsu 3 (6 XP) *Merchant Skill: Commerce (Merchant) 3 (8 XP) *Advantage: Sage (4 XP) *Advantage: Sensation (2 XP) *Advantage: Servant: Merchant: Commerce (Appraisal) 5 (11 XP) *Advantage: Seven Fortunes' Blessing: Benten (3 XP) *Advantage: Soul of Artistry: Artisan (2 XP) *Advantage: Soul of Artistry: Craft (2 XP) *Total XP Spent: 171 XP Total XP Spent/Acquired: 171/171 XP Insight Calculations Insight from Rings (10 Insight per Ring Rank): *Air 4: 40 Insight *Earth 3: 30 Insight *Fire 3: 30 Insight *Water 3: 30 Insight *Void 2: 20 Insight *Total Insight from Rings: 150 Insight Insight from Skills (1 Insight per Skill Rank): *High: Calligraphy 1: 1 Insight *High: Courtier (Manipulation) 3: 3 Insight *High: Divination 1: 1 Insight *High: Etiquette (Courtesy) 3: 3 Insight *High: Investigation 1: 1 Insight *High: Medicine 1: 1 Insight *High: Perform: Song 1: 1 Insight *High: Perform: Storytelling 1: 1 Insight *High: Sincerity 3: 3 Insight *High: Tea Ceremony 1: 1 Insight *Bugei: Athletics 1: 1 Insight *Bugei: Battle 1: 1 Insight *Bugei: Defense 1: 1 Insight *Bugei: Hunting 1: 1 Insight150+277 *Bugei: Jiujutsu 1: 1 Insight *Bugei: Kyujutsu 3: 3 Insight *Merchant: Commerce (Merchant) 3: 3 Insight *Total Insight from Skills: 27 Insight Insight from Courtier and Etiquette (3 Insight for Courtier 3, 3 Insight for Etiquette 3): *Courtier 3: 3 Insight *Etiquette 3: 3 Insight *Total Insight from Courtier and Etiquette: 6 Insight Total Insight: 183 Insight (Rank 3) Quartermaster Minutiae 1/18 floating Station Points Business Glory: 1.3 Business Income: 2+15+2 X2 = 38 Primary Storehouse: Nanashi Mura (12 points) Building(1) Security (1) Location(2) Food(2) Product(3) Supply(3) Traveling Peddler(1) Ebisu's Blessing(5)